


Roger and Rogu: Never Grow Up Songfic

by AmethystAA17



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAA17/pseuds/AmethystAA17
Summary: Roger has loved his little tumor Rogu from the moment he was born and decided to help him guide through life by telling him to never grow up
Relationships: Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Roger & Rogu (American Dad!)





	Roger and Rogu: Never Grow Up Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a from a Wattpad version but I decided to add it here as well 
> 
> All rights go to their rightful owners 
> 
> And made a few twinks to the orginal song so it will make sense

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that He remembers that day when he first met him. He was all slimy and crying a lot from being just born. Roger was just getting over some stress in life but seeing his newborn son: he's never felt so happy in his life. He saw the little face look up at him in his arms while sleeping. He never experienced parenting like this before. Back on his homeplanet he was an only alien to his parents who paid very little attention to him but since he has Stan and Francine. They were the dream parents he's always wanted. Now's he's a parent to his lovely tumor watching him sleep the night away wishing he'd never change. Making a new vow he's been saying to him since he was born to never grow up Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart And no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified Francine is dropping you off At 14 there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older too And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school Rogu was nervous. He was going to see some new friends after his dad feared he wouldn't find any when's hes older (unless he's in persona of course) "Why must I do this?" He asked playing with the seatbelt. Francine held his hand "it's not your idea it was your dads he doesn't want you to be lonely!" Rogu looked out the window. "But what about when Steve visits?" He loves when Steve visits from work to check in on everyone since he work moved to Langley he's has never been more excited to see him. Francine sighed "he means friends your own age." Rogu was still nervous but he knows as a young teen he can pull through. Francine thought of something that can make his nervousness go away. "Remember on your first school day you would dance in your pajamas to a whole lot of songs your dad had?" Rogu rolled his eyes but smiled he loved that day. Francine perked up "Oh I forgot!" she reached into her purse and found a card. "Roger wants you to read this!" Rogu knew what it was he's been saying this to him since he arrived into his life Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to, just try to never grow up Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your childhood favorite songs I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone Rogu now 18 sits in his old room he shared with his dad. He was remembering a lot of stuff he was missing he dad right now but luckly he had everything all figured out. He memorized when he dad would come home and throw a wig and wine bottle on the ground. He sat by the stairs waiting for it and while he does he puts in his favorite songs from when he was baby from when he use to sit in the tub to his dad beating off guys yeah that was his childhood but he was proud of it and wouldn't trade it for the world. But sadly he realized that everything of his childhood and now will one day be gone. Soon his favorite part appared just like his memories. His dad ran up the stairs threw a wig on the ground and tossed a bottle on the ground "Hey buddy!" He smiled. Rogu looked up at him hugging him! He was glad to remember all this on que and hoping to continue! So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on Rogu now 20 years old stepped out of the car and looked at the giant apartment building awaiting him. His dad put a hand on his shoulder "You will do great you've been wanting this for a while" Rogu held back the tears and hugged him tightly "Why are you crying you know you can respond to me anytime you want!" Rogu still had tears in eyes "I've never been far away from you for so long" Roger stroked his back "You'll be ok remember what I always have been saying to you!" Rogu smiled "Yes I do!" He walked up to his new apartment building he was looking at a clock 7:00pm it read Rogu tearfully smiled "I use to go to bed at this time." He decided to not unpack and wait until morning. in the meantime he sat in his bed with his old nightlight and stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything until now. He also remembered everything his dad told him for the past years Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up I could still be little Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even though you want to, please try to never grow up Oh, don't you ever grow up Oh, never grow up, just never grow up


End file.
